


Application Requirement: Letter of Recommendation

by Regalredstar



Series: The Greendale Profiler [2]
Category: Community (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: How did Annie get the FBI internship anyway? (Set in the same universe as Introduction to Past Lives.)
Series: The Greendale Profiler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046101
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Application Requirement: Letter of Recommendation

The BAU bullpen was empty as JJ sat down at her computer. Still, she surreptitiously glanced around before she logged into the e-mail account and went to check the drafts folder. She wasn’t sure that there would be anything in it. Emily had been leaving fewer and fewer messages as the months  _ (years) _ went by. This time though there was a message. A fairly long one, actually, far longer than she had left in quite some time. It was also the oddest message that JJ had yet received. As her eyes traced the words on the screen, JJ tried to puzzle out what Emily was really saying.

_ Hey Sis, _

_ I know it's been a while, but things around here have been nuts. Last week we had to deal with some idiot deciding that the school needed to offer a class on grifting and then hiring an actual grifter to teach it.  _

_ I am not sure who thought that was a good plan, but you can be sure that I’ll find out soon. I suspect the Dean. This seems like the sort of problem he would inadvertently cause, thinking he had some sort of brilliant idea. Still there was no harm done in the end. The others ended up going through with this rather ridiculous plan involving multiple briefcases, insurance fraud, and what seemed like a dozen other scams. The whole thing was way too convoluted for my tastes, but the rest of the Committee seemed to enjoy it. Annie tells me that this sort of thing happened even more frequently before I got here.  _

_ Speaking of Annie, remember how I mentioned that the whole lot of them were incurable optimists? Well, Annie has just provided me with proof of that. For reasons that honestly kind of defy explanation, she has decided to apply for an FBI internship. She does this, in spite of knowing full well that there is no way someone from a school like Greendale even has a shot of getting one. The school is just too much of a joke for even the most qualified candidate to be considered. She knows all this, and yet she still applied. See what I mean about the optimism?  _

_ Honestly it’s quite disappointing that she doesn’t have a prayer, because she would make a great agent. Someone with her drive and dedication could be a tremendous asset to the Bureau. She’s more organized than anyone I’ve ever met and so good at picking out the minorly important details that it sometimes takes my breath away. In fact I think that she’d be a great fit for my friend JJ’s old job. I could easily see her being able to sort through hundreds of files to determine which is the most pressing.  _

_ What’s perhaps more surprising is the fact that I think that she is likely to have no problem dealing with the stress and darkness that the job entails. She may look like a Disney Princess (Jeff’s words, not mine), but she’s got a will made of iron. I won’t go into her background here, but trust me when I say that she’s been through more of life’s challenges then someone her age should ever have to face. _

_ I’d write her a recommendation letter if I could but we both know that a letter from me wouldn’t mean anything. Maybe you’d have better luck. If you could use any pull you’ve got with the guy upstairs that would be awesome. Annie Edison would make an excellent FBI Agent, and she deserves a fair shot at an FBI Internship so that she can prove that. _

_ I miss you, _

_ Frankie _

It was the final paragraph that clued JJ in on what Emily’s purpose was. This whole thing, talking about her friend Annie, and Annie’s career goals; it’s not just chatting. It’s a Letter of Rec. The type that a student applying for an internship might ask an older friend or colleague to write for them. The type that, unless JJ missed her guess, this Annie probably did ask her good friend and mentor “Frankie Dart” to write for her. Of course there’s no way that “Frankie” can actually write a letter of recommendation for a job at the FBI and Emily would know that. So she was asking JJ to do it for her. Well more specifically, she was asking JJ to get Hotch to do it. After all, his office was literally up the stairs from JJ’s desk.

JJ looked up. Light was still visibly spilling from the cracks around Hotch’s office door. Not a huge surprise. Jack was visiting Haley’s sister this week, so it wasn’t like Hotch really had anything to get home to. It made JJ more than a little worried for him. He really needed a life outside of work. Not that she was really one to speak. After all, she was still here, long after others had gone home, and she actually had a family at home waiting for her. 

Of course, the reason she was still here was also family. Emily was still part of JJ’s family, even if she hadn’t seen the other woman in years. And unless JJ missed her guess, this Annie was becoming a part of Emily’s family, which in turn made her part of JJ’s. And if that was true, how could she do anything but help?

Determinedly she rouse from her desk and went toward the elevator. With any luck there would still be someone working down in HR who would be able to get her a copy of Annie’s application. Once she had that, she would take it up to Hotch, and then, hopefully, the BAU would have a new intern the next summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to write any sort of follow-up to Introduction to Past Lives. But I was watching the final season again recently, and I got too wondering how exactly Annie got the internship. Within this universe the answer seemed to be obvious, so I couldn't help but write it down.
> 
> Whether anything will come after this? Well, I'm not going to say never, but at least for now I haven't the slightest idea what comes next.
> 
> -Regal


End file.
